Incorrigible
by OliveBranchStories
Summary: Bunny berates Jack without the full facts. One shot.


**Random situation one-shot that came up in my head with no fandom, but when I thought about it (for about half a second) I thought Jack and Bunny from ROTG would work nicely.**

**Damn I love ROTG.**

**Anyway!**

**Incorrigible**

"You're such a hypocrite, you know that mate?"

One would not have been able to tell from Bunny's energetic gesticulating that he'd recently been held hostage by a herd of nightmares even though there was the crumpled fur and matted blood to attest to it. He was pacing from one side of North's workroom to the other in front of his audience of one who was, for once, standing quietly.

"All your talk about second chances and _being _there for each other," Bunny snapped, wincing as a particularly painful stamp of one of his big feet reminded him of a sprained knee.

Jack Frost stood there, head following Bunny back and forth like he was watching a particularly slow game of tennis. His staff was held loosely in his right hand and his head was tilted towards it ever so slightly, marking the attention he was paying to the monologue. (It would've been a dialogue if Bunny hadn't been waving his boomerang around with such an evident desire to brain Jack with it.)

"I mean, it's not like I was asking you to fight Pitch or nothing. No, from what I have heard that's what North and Tooth and Sandy did…_without you._"

Bunny pointed the boomerang threateningly at Jack again. He'd thrown it at the door as soon as Jack had entered, slamming it shut without having to get close to the Winter Spirit. Jack had tried to hand it back but Bunny had been ranting and raving too enthusiastically to take it, only picking it up off the table when his rant had progressed into the brandishing-weaponry phase.

"So where were you? I mean…I'm not trying to say I wanted you in trouble over me or nothing, but from what I can see you skimped out on the big fight and for that you would've needed an excuse. From what I can see you used _me, _the decoy, as an _excuse_ to the others so you wouldn't have to fight Pitch, then when they headed off you hung around here and made bloody icicles!"

Jack took a breath, one finger coming off his staff to make a point but Bunny snapped,

"I get not wanting to fight Pitch, but if yah gonna back out of a fight don't started talking about bravery or honesty or nothing afterwards."

"I wasn't-"Jack started but was interrupted.

"In saying that, you're a Guardian. You became a Guardian knowing what it meant and what you'd have to do. If you couldn't handle the _heat _you shouldn't have said _yes._"

Jack looked at Bunny with a nonplussed expression. A slight twitch of one eyebrow indicating that he wasn't impressed by the temperature based word play.

"If we can't rely on you then you shouldn't have put your hand up in the first place," Bunny said, stepped forwards now, still limping slightly.

"And if yer gonna be unreliable in the future maybe you should think about calling it qu-"

"Bunny!" Jack yelled, waving the arm not holding his staff. (He didn't want to concuss Bunny with it…yet.)

It wasn't so much Jack's interruption that startled Bunny into silence as so much his tone. Bunny would've expected anger, regret, denial maybe. Not…irritated impatience.

"I _wanted _to come and save you-"

"Oh _yeah?_" Bunny crossed his arms with a wince. He was angry at himself for overreacting so, but being held captive by a bunch of nightmares had _scared _him. Angry he could do, hurt he could do, but scared…well, he wasn't so good at that.

"Yes, but-"

"But what?" He interrupted furiously, flapping a hand without a clear idea as to why, "you got busy I suppose? No, don't tell me, important snow day suddenly turned up. You had to go and make it snow in Antarctica or, knowing you, the Sahara."

"_No!_" Jack said with emphatic irritation,"the others-"

"Oh don't tell me, the others stopped you," Bunny snarled.

"_Yes_," Jack said, now with emphatic relief that Bunny had finally listened, having missed the sarcasm.

Bunny's disbelief and scorn was so intense he temporarily lost the ability to speak, though Jack did now pick up on Bunny's scepticism.

"They knew I'd come after you, so Sandy knocked me out," insulted Bunny didn't believe him Jack added, "ask Sandy if you don't believe me."

Bunny stared at him mid-gesticulation, speechless. His expression showed both his incredulity and his startled belief that Jack was telling the truth.

One of Jack's rapid emotional turn around's took place and a grin appeared so suddenly on Jack's face Bunny found it mildly alarming.

"They stopped you?"

"Yep."

"From coming to get me?"

"That they did."

"But…" Bunny's hands dropped to his sides. "Why?"

"They knew I wanted to come and get you but they had to go after Pitch and wouldn't let me go alone and…well…you know me," the slightest of flushes appeared on Jack's pale face. He tried to gesture reigning-frosty-doom-on-anyone-who-tried-to-stop-him with his hands but wasn't sure of his success.

"In the end the only way they could stop me was la-la land."

"So you didn't…?"

"Nick off at the first sign of trouble? No mate."

Jack's use of 'mate' made Bunny smile and what he had been saying made him shake his head.

"I'm…" Bunny began.

"Sorry?" Jack finished then, adopting the worst Australian accent Bunny had ever heard, said, "No worries mate."

"Don't…just…" Bunny waved a hand laughing but then adopted a more serious tone, "I'm…sorry…I shouldn't've…"

"Bunny," Jack said, noting Bunny's serious tone but still smiling broadly. He stepped forwards and placed a hand on Bunny's furry arm; frost curled instantly from where he placed his hand.

"Chill out."

Jack raised his eyebrows eagerly, as if worried Bunny may have just missed his own hilarious temperature based word play.

"Jack…that's…just…" Bunny could only shake his head, "you're incorrigible."

Bunny was fairly sure the Winter Spirit didn't know what the word meant but Jack was standing there beaming nonetheless.


End file.
